


The Demon Within

by MomentsAway



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, demon hakkai, depictions of gore, fade to black blowjob, implied 53, implied future 538, possible overuse of pronouns, snarky Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: There was one youkai left, a small insignificant creature who looked at Hakkai with dread. He whimpered pleas and muttered apologies for trying to ambush the Ikkou. His black eyes watered and he flinched every time Hakkai moved. There was a distinct stench of piss, rotting blood, and loosened bowels permeating the air. Maybe it was better he couldn’t smoke right now.Sanzo could see the reasoning behind this demon’s terror; Hakkai had taken off his limiters and had sliced and diced every single youkai in his path with obvious delight.  His claws dripped with dark blood, as did his mouth. In fact, he was covered in the stuff and Sanzo knew not a drop of it was his own.
Relationships: 38, 83 - Relationship, Cho Hakkai/Genjo Sanzo
Kudos: 14





	The Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in March of 2019. Again, writing is hard :-/
> 
> I love me some youkai!Hakkai getting all primal and horny, so I thought I'd share some kinda-smut :)
> 
> Shout out to BeefNubbins69 for going over this and making sure I can spell and that the peen action was clear and not confusing with all the 'him' and 'his.' Bless her heart for beta reading a fic for a fandom she has never heard of haha.
> 
> #saiyukiwillneverdie!

Sanzo’s lip curled in disgust as he took in the excessive amount of youkai corpses littering the ground of the cave they were in. He leaned back against the wall and waited for Hakkai to finish. He contemplated having a smoke but remembered that Gojyo had stolen his lighter earlier and “forgotten” to return it. His sneer deepened.

There was one youkai left, a small insignificant creature who looked at Hakkai with dread. He whimpered pleas and muttered apologies for trying to ambush the Ikkou. His black eyes watered and he flinched every time Hakkai moved. There was a distinct stench of piss, rotting blood, and loosened bowels permeating the air. Maybe it was better he couldn’t smoke right now.

Sanzo could see the reasoning behind this demon’s terror; Hakkai had taken off his limiters and had sliced and diced every single youkai in his path with obvious delight. His claws dripped with dark blood, as did his mouth. In fact, he was covered in the stuff and Sanzo knew not a drop of it was his own. 

The monk chose not to think about how much pleasure Hakkai was getting out of this. He tried not to worry that the Minus Wave had reached his companion and made him crazy with demonic bloodlust. He decided to wait until all three silver ear cuffs were snugly back in place before he had A Talk with the healer. 

“Please, spare me!” The youkai begged. He raised his hands in a prayer-like fashion and closed his eyes.

Sanzo could see Hakkai tilt his head and flex his arm muscles. 

“Why?” 

The sound was gruff and not much more than a growl. Long, clawed fingers clenched and unclenched as he spoke, but Sanzo was unsure as to whether that was in an attempt at restraint or just merely flexing the joints in preparation for one last shredding.

“Please?” The youkai replied in answer. It made no excuses for what its comrades had done by forcing the Ikkou into this cave and attacking them with numbers so vast that Sanzo actually had a moment of doubt about their survival. As it was, Gojyo and Goku were both wounded pretty badly and had to be dragged out of the cave once Hakkai had decimated enough youkai to make a path. Sanzo- having been relatively unharmed- had come back to give Hakkai his limiters.

Hakkai raised his vine covered arm and brought it down, nails slicing deep into the youkai’s twisted face and sending a spray of fresh blood and flesh everywhere. The creature swayed on its knees, its mangled head still raised towards Hakkai. Its arms dropped to its sides and then its whole body toppled over. It happened so fast Sanzo almost missed it.

Sanzo allowed himself a small smile of relief. Finally, it was over.

Hakkai turned towards him slowly, his own smile wide with sharp fangs pressing lightly into his bottom lip. 

“Sanzo, they are all dead now.” There was a note of satisfied triumph in his words. His eyes raked over the blood splattered robes that hung in tatters off the monk’s slender frame.

“Good. Put these back on.” Sanzo held out his hand with the limiters in it and tried to ignore the heat that rose in his cheeks as Hakkai looked him over with hunger in his mismatched eyes.

Hakkai scented the air in the general direction of the outstretched hand and wrinkled his nose. “Not yet.”

Sanzo stiffened. He tucked the cuffs away in his sleeve and felt for his gun instead, calming fractionally as he wrapped his fingers around the solid handle of his revolver. 

Hakkai watched Sanzo for a few more moments then grinned again. He glanced around at his handiwork and stretched, the movement catlike and graceful. 

Sanzo could not tear his eyes away from the sight of long arms in the air, blood running down over the contoured muscles. Hakkai’s lithe torso was pulled taut and flat and his head was tossed back in utter abandon. He wondered if Hakkai felt all those vines as they seemed to writhe across his skin with every twist and turn his body made. 

“I’d ask you if you see anything you like, but the way you smell would indicate that you do.”

That damned kappa was a bad influence on every member of the Ikkou! Hakkai may as well have been Gojyo, standing there spouting that lewd shit. Sanzo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“The Minus Wave must be affecting you the closer we get to Houtou. Put the limiters back on.”

Hakkai’s laugh was gravelly and deep. The sound went straight to Sanzo’s groin. 

He moved towards Sanzo, oblivious to the corpses he stepped on. 

“Say ‘please.’” The human-turned-demon whispered when he neared. 

Sanzo backed up to the wall of the cave but didn’t shy away from the clawed hand that rested on his cheek.

He narrowed his eyes and turned the full force of his glare on Hakkai, something he rarely had to do. “Now.”

Hakkai growled in earnest this time. He lowered his head to Sanzo’s neck and took a deep breath, letting it back out on a low purr.

“Did you know that I can smell you and Gojyo all over each other, even with the limiters?” He pressed himself against Sanzo, earning a soft grunt from the other man.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, though he did not miss the way his body responded to the hard length pressed against it. 

“What do you care if the kappa and I fuck around?” His hands were now resting on Hakkai’s arms and he did NOT spread his legs slightly to allow Hakkai to move closer.

The gruff chuckle Hakkai made had Sanzo’s head turning to expose more of his pale neck to the demon. “I don’t care. I’m just insulted that you never invited me,” he licked a line from the edge of Sanzo’s black top to just behind his ear. “You should be punished for being so thoughtless.”

Sanzo pushed at Hakkai and adjusted his robes when he had room. He pulled the small silver cuffs back out of his sleeves. “Hakkai put the limiters back on. Now.” He repeated as he watched the vines undulating across Hakkai’s chest. He frowned when Hakkai made no move, and quietly added, “Please.”

Hakkai sighed, but there was no disappointment in the breathy sound. He ran his hands over himself, his long fingers following the graceful curves of his vines. He licked his lips and gazed at Sanzo from under hooded lids.

“Do you really want me to put them on, Sanzo?” He moved back into Sanzo’s space and bit back a moan when he felt the hardness pushing against his hip. “Do you really want quiet, prim Hakkai who is too-proper-to-tell-you-that-he’s-come-listening-to-you-and-Gojyo back?” One of his hands dropped down to grope the monk, pushing the heavy robes aside.

“Hakkai…,” Sanzo’s voice cracked and his violet eyes closed against the onslaught of Hakkai’s rumbling in his ear; his hand pressing urgently against Sanzo’s cock; soft, insistent tendrils of green weaving between Sanzo’s fingers and making him drop the limiters, forgotten, to the bloodied ground.

Sanzo thrust his hips forward, his thoughts muddled by the feeling of the vines all over, pushing his robes off his shoulders, unzipping his jeans, wriggling under his top, and dragging deliciously slow across his nipples. 

“Fuck, Hakkai,” he groaned and ran his hands down Hakkai’s back. He could feel bits of gore under his fingers and slipping down Hakkai’s warm skin.

Hakkai’s rumbling got louder and he ground himself against Sanzo. “No, we’ll save that for the school teacher,” he nipped and licked and kissed Sanzo’s jaw. “Killing for you always makes me hungry.” He lowered himself to his knees and smirked when he heard Sanzo gasp. “Let me taste you, Sanzo-Hoshi.”

He glanced up and let his tongue test the sharpness of his own fang, his eyes lingering on Sanzo’s mouth, his clawed fingers resting on Sanzo’s thighs.

Sanzo didn’t reply, _couldn’t_ reply. He was panting, and somehow his fingers had found their way to the blood-matted strands of Hakkai’s dark hair. He tugged gently, the only way he was able to give his permission, and Hakkai hummed in approval.

There were vines everywhere now, like hundreds of soft fingers caressing Sanzo’s skin. He was gazing down at Hakkai, mesmerized by this powerful being on his knees before Sanzo. It was a heady feeling of control, but in the far recesses of his mind that wasn’t clouded by a lust driven haze, he knew Hakkai was still the one with the power. 

“Mmm,” Hakkai moaned as he pulled Sanzo’s jeans down, exposing his hard, flushed cock.. “Do you and Gojyo fuck enough that you no longer wear underwear? Are you that eager for him?” He leaned forward and inhaled against Sanzo’s blond pubic hair.

Sanzo tried for a scowl, but the feeling of Hakkai’s warm breath against him made it difficult. He also tried not to think back to that morning when Gojyo had insisted they ‘have a smoke’ before getting on the road. The sex that followed was borderline violent and extremely satisfying. Sanzo could still feel a pleasant soreness in his ass. “Why don’t you see if you can still taste him down there?”

Hakkai’s smile was predatory and he dug his claws into Sanzo’s thighs to steady him as he swallowed Sanzo down.

***

Sanzo watched as Hakkai fitted the last ear cuff snugly against the shell of his ear. The vines had vanished, his hair was shorter, and his pointed ears were rounded and human looking. He decided to think about his preference for Hakkai in his youkai form later, when he could be alone with his thoughts and not surrounded by kappa pheromones and Hakkai’s knowing gaze.

“Ah, Sanzo. I…,” Hakkai’s voice was soft and no longer deep with gravel and lust. “I apologize. He gets away from me sometimes.” He wouldn’t meet Sanzo’s eyes. Long, claw-free fingers worked at buttoning a shirt he’d taken from one of the youkai corpses. 

Sanzo tugged his robes back into place and scoffed. “ _He_? So you’re saying you didn’t want that to happen? You’re saying it’s all him that wants to fuck Gojyo and me?” He stepped over a torn arm as they left the cave and headed to Goku and Gojyo.

Sanzo didn’t look behind him as Hakkai let the question hang in the air for a few moments.

“I would never presume-”

“Can it, Hakkai. I could use some help keeping the pervert satiated, so make sure you heal him well.”

Hakkkai’s sharp intake of breath made Sanzo grin.

“Of course, Sanzo.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr [MomentsAway2](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/momentsaway2)


End file.
